1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the method of forming structural members of compressed particles of conventional solid waste, and the structural member so formed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an effort to conserve the world's resources, the recycling of materials is a growing industry. However, as the world's population expands, only a relatively small portion of waste materials are recycled and the amount of waste materials incinerated and disposed of in landfills increases. Heretofore, an effective and universal use of solid waste materials has not been found.